


SUMMER

by Villian



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 08:15:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17825147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Villian/pseuds/Villian





	SUMMER

费德里科与克里斯第一次做爱的地点是在某张狭窄的单人床上。  
彼时的他们正以艰难的姿势不分白天黑夜地交合着。葡萄牙人两条白晃晃的大腿一直环在费德里科的腰上，嘴唇右上方的美痣随着男人不知廉耻的哭喘声不停地起伏颤抖，俨然一派奇特的南欧风格。  
大量的汗液使他们身体的贴合变得黏腻且迟钝，撑在葡萄牙人身体两侧的手臂上有不知是水珠或是汗水的透明颗粒，顺着肌肉间年轻的沟壑纹理滚落下来。  
某种微妙的触感唤醒了费德里科被爱欲包裹的昏沉的神智。他的阴茎被极富生命力的肉穴愉悦地吮吸着。葡萄牙人从里到外都湿得一塌糊涂，交合处放荡不歇的水渍声让他莫名地想起了进门前那口被克里斯卷进淡粉色舌头里的冰淇淋。  
甜食味道总是令人愉悦的，以至于融化的状态也自然而然地成为了一帧充满诗意的胶片电影。那些化成水的榛仁酱被克里斯顺着蛋筒的外壳缓缓舔舐干净，有的甚至不小心蹭在葡萄牙人圆润小巧的鼻尖上。他抬起眼睛冲费德里科笑起来，长而卷曲的睫毛在他的眼睑周围投下一块淡色的微光，随着神情的改变而深浅不一地变化着。  
费德里科在记忆的驱使下笨拙地俯低了身子，几近虔诚地亲吻着葡萄牙人湿漉漉的嘴唇。男孩没忘记用唇舌爱抚那颗奇丽的浅褐色小痣——它看起来就像嵌进冰淇淋中间的榛子碎粒，在夏日的阳光里折射出零零星星的光斑。

 

窗外的燥热凝固在夏蝉嘶声力竭的鸣叫里，持续的性爱让他们被剥得精光的精神逐渐丰满起来。  
葡萄牙人微卷的黑色头发枕在费德里科的肩膀上，耷在身体两侧的手臂内侧隐匿着如同点彩画出的腋窝；浅粉色的乳头上沾着男孩用舌尖撩拨时留下的涎水，正随着热烘烘的胸膛羞赧地起伏着。  
阳光在葡萄牙人精致的眉骨上跳跃着，像一只落单的精灵。它那丝绸状的翅膀有着和克里斯的瞳仁一样好看的琥珀色，又在费德里科禁不住伸手轻轻触碰时，顺着葡萄牙人微微起伏的太阳穴缓缓滑向隐秘的额发缝隙间消失了。  
“没想到都灵的夏天比马德里的还要长……”  
克里斯小声地嘟囔着，温热的气流随着他开合的嘴唇喷吐在费德里科环着他肩膀的手臂上。葡萄牙人垂下眼角时窥见了对方两臂上纹样繁复且陌生的刺青，那些色素雕刻而出的箴言像极了某种诡秘而张扬的印记。  
他下意识地撇开眼神，说服自己不去留意那枚刺破了皮肉纹在玛利亚祈祷旁的数字“13”。那是一个秘密，属于费德里科和他心里那位永远定格在三十岁的故友——就像克里斯在记忆里亲手杀死并埋葬了笑得傻兮兮的塞维利亚人，任由他的尸骨化成心底腐旧的淤泥。  
如果能够以疼痛掩埋或悲或喜的昨日，也许往后的笑容与泪水便可挥霍如常了。毕竟，活着永远是幸运的。

 

他们从午后开始做爱。头两回费德里科射进了覆盖在阴茎上的乳胶制薄膜里。他将仍然硬着的阴茎从葡萄牙人温暖的肠径里缓慢地抽动出来，支起身子将肩膀抵在一侧的白墙上，由着克里斯靠在他怀里昏昏欲睡地低垂着眉眼。  
套子顶端泛着腥味的精液像一口浓郁的毒汁，费德里科龇牙咧嘴地将箍得有些紧了的乳胶套顺着反方向搓动下来，学着录像带里陌生男人的动作，将失去弹性的乳胶制品扎紧了口子甩在黑乎乎的床底。  
最后一次则是克里斯骑在他的胯间，前前后后摇摆着自己浪荡的屁股，在意大利男孩粗重的喘息声里浪叫着抬高了臀肉，让软成一滩欲水的穴口含住裸露着的滚烫龟头。几欲射精的铃口在那些甜美的褶皱间忽深忽浅地蹭动着，如失重一般的诡异快感让费德里科鬼使神差地握住了对方精瘦的腰杆，狂乱地挺动着胯骨将阴茎埋入汁水淋漓的淫穴深处。  
高潮来临前，葡萄牙人将裸露的那截汗湿了的手臂环上费德里科的脖子，吐息里弥散着属于处子贞烈的芬芳。  
“Buon compleanno,ragazzo.（生日快乐，男孩。）”他说着，干燥的嗓音里混合着湿润的淫欲和某种怪诞的粗俗。

 

亚平宁半岛的夏日是漫长的。  
倚在街道两边的店铺门口小嘴小嘴地啜着奶油拉花的路人半卷起手里的书报，怏怏地晃动着手臂驱散热流；板着面孔的男孩儿从母亲手里夺过一只顶着浅黄色圣代的蛋筒；路过的金发女人有一根沾满尘土的踝骨，正随着她踩踏高跟鞋的步子富有节奏地抽动着。  
费德里科睁开眼睛的时候，他的鼻腔开始吸收属于这个季节的讯号：波河左岸的BICERIN混合了咖啡和巧克力的气味，被咬开的西葫芦馅饼里涌出一小股融化了的帕玛森干酪，斯特拉塔糖果店的橱窗里陈列着用糖浸渍了80个小时的蜜饯栗子。  
——原来，整座城市都是甜的，却装载着许多干涩而瘦削的梦。

（END）


End file.
